


Mandatory Coffee Shop AU!

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: OMG theyre just soooo cute arent they??? wow omg I love it





	Mandatory Coffee Shop AU!

Rouge enters the nearly empty shop, shivering from the angry bite of winter air. 

“One Mohka, please,” she asks, removing her bright red mittens. She smiles as she folds them; they were a gift from her twin sister, Violet. 

“Here you are,” the barista offers and when she reaches up to take hold of the cup, time freezes. 

His face is open and kind, warm and peaceful. His eyes are stunning and she can’t remember her name, she can’t even remember why she’s here so the coffee slips out from her fingers and the *thud* of the coffee jars her awake. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry!” She starts grabbing napkins and her face heats up as she starts wiping the counter. “I don’t know what happened, I lost my head and-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he gives her a small smile. “I’ll grab you another one.” She watches him this time, watching how easily he moves around the small kitchen area, how peaceful he looks. 

When he hands her the drink this time, their fingers brush and she swears her face is just red because it’s warmer in here than outside but she thanks him and pays for her drink, refusing to look him in the eye as she leaves. Like hect is she gonna stick around and embarrass herself further. 

When she steps back into the bitter cold, she realizes she took her mittens off and is grateful the drink burns her hands slightly. She sips it as she walks and when she stops at the bus stop to throw it away she notices the neatly penned number on the side of the cup, right underneath the word “Illia”. 

Rouge smiles and holds onto the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG theyre just soooo cute arent they??? wow omg I love it


End file.
